1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic motor, especially for driving of rotating tools, consisting of a chamber, provided with an inlet for supplying fluid, and with at least one outlet hole, before which, on a holding device, a rolling rotor is seated, the rolling rotor is formed by a body of rotational shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices exist where hydraulic motors are used to drive rotating equipment or tools. It is advantageous, to use normal water-supply piping as a source of pressure fluid for manual and mobile equipment. As a hydraulic motor for this type of equipment a Pelton turbine and its modification and/or various modification of waterwheel are mostly used. Their purpose is to transform the pressure and kinetic energy of water, supplied by inlet piping into rotational power which drives certain equipment used very often for cleaning processes, if water as a power medium is used. The drawback of all above described solutions is the fact that the torsional moment on the shaft is accompanied by extremely high shaft rotating speed which is not always suitable for final use, and therefore the speed of rotation must be considerably reduced by gearing. Simultaneously principally there is a limit to the reductions of the basic hydromotor unit the main wheel, which transforms the energy of the water flow into the torsional moment, because the reduction in the size of this main wheel also increases its rotational speed and reduces the torsional moment thus making the gearing system progressively more complicated.
From the Czech patent application PV972-97 and from the international patent application PCT/CZ/97/00034, there is known a fluid rolling machine consisting of a chamber provided with an inlet for fluid inflow and at least one outlet hole, before which is placed a holding device supporting a rolling rotor which consists of a body of rotational shape.
The aim of the solution is to modify this fluid rolling machine in such a way that it may be in the best possible way suitable for driving rotating tools.
The mentioned aim is achieved by means of a hydraulic motor especially for driving rotating tools, consisting of a chamber provided with an inlet for supplying of liquid and with at least one outlet hole, before which, on a holding device, a rolling rotor is seated. The rolling rotor is formed by a body of a rotational shape, according to this invention, the principle of which resides in the fact that the chamber is at least in its internal surface of a rotational shape and of a tapering diameter, and the chamber is open on its side of the maximum diameter, and limited by a wall on its side of the minimum diameter. In the middle of said wall is provided a hole, through which a shaft passes with a clearance. The shaft carries the rolling rotor. The shaft is provided, inside the chamber, with a recess, the diameter of which is larger than the diameter of the hole in the wall. Several outlet holes are arranged round the hole in the wall.
The hydraulic motor according to this technical solution needs no gearing for achieving operational speed of rotation, suitable for driving rotating tools, and its size may be considerably smaller than with known embodiments, while still having the required torsional moment.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the rolling rotor can have a shape of a hollow and open hemisphere which is fixed onto the shaft by its open side against the liquid flow.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the chamber has, at least on its internal surface, a shape of a truncated cone of a lateral area under the slope of 4 to 8xc2x0.
According to another embodiment, an adapter for clamping exchangeable tools is arranged on the end of the shaft which protrudes from the chamber.
To make the handling easier, it is advantageous, if in the chamber, on the side of its maximum diameter, a handle is fixed, onto which the inlet for the liquid supply is connected, and in the handle a control valve for controlling the liquid flow is provided.
According to another embodiment, axes of outlet holes in the walls of the chamber may be deflected from the longitudinal axis of the hydraulic motor, and in the jacket of the chamber there can be made additional outlet holes, and the inlet of liquid is formed by a flexible hose.
According to a further embodiment, the chamber may be seated coaxially in an additional jacket which is terminated with a rotating nozzle connected to the shaft.
The chamber may be also enclosed in a case, through the face wall of which a shaft passes, being fluid-tightly sealed, and the case is provided with an outlet for draining liquid.
According to various advantageous embodiments, the exchangeable tool may be represented by a brush head cleaner, or brush, or sponge, or drill, or milling cutter, or grater, or abrasive stone, or massage adapter, or mixing adapter.